


Always Yours

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Devotion, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Cesare will spend his whole life devoted to his sister, one way or another. Cesare and Lucrezia, from pre-canon to post-canon.





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/gifts).



-1-

"Come and see your sister," his mother said and five year old Cesare crept toward the bed to peer at the bundle of white blanket in her arms.

He and Juan were too close together for Cesare to remember his brother as a babe, but he'd seen other babies since, red faced and screaming, or sleeping, slack-jawed. He didn't much care for the loud creatures and had feared another brother. Even at this young age, Cesare saw his father's favour fall on Juan more than himself.

"Her name is Lucrezia," his mother said and Cesare leaned up on tiptoe and gazed at the newborn.

Lucrezia did not cry. She was not asleep. She turned wide eyes upon her brother and gave a smile. Cesare held out one finger and brushed it against the soft skin of her cheek. Lucrezia grasped for him, clutching his finger in her tiny hand.

"You must take care of your sister," his mother said unnecessarily. Cesare already loved this tiny, delicate, girl. He'd protect her, like a knight protecting a maiden in the stories he loved.

-2-

"Come, play with us," called Frederico but Cesare shook his head. He was watching Lucrezia play with her dolls. Juan had already wandered off and their nursemaid was fluttering eyelashes at a groom. It was up to Cesare to watch over his sister.

"He'd rather play with his sister's dolls," jeered Rafe.

Cesare's hand closed in a fist but he gave a tight smile. "She is my family. It is my duty to guard her."

The other boys left, making rude comments, but Cesare ignored them. He moved to sit on the blanket and sipped the invisible tea Lucrezia poured for him.

-3-

Cesare and his father were too alike and it often led to fierce arguments. Sometimes even violence.

Lucrezia came to Cesare's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Papa shouldn't hit you."

Cesare shrugged, eyes burning, perched on the edge of the bed. Lucrezia climbed up next to him. She pressed a kiss to his cheekbone where the angry red mark was still visible.

"All better," she said and her innocence, her desire to comfort him, truly did help.

Cesare gave a shaky laugh and wiped at his eyes. He slipped one arm around Lucrezia and held her close. He would willingly suffer worse pain than this for her, knowing she would be there to comfort him. 

-4-

"You're nothing but a Spanish whore," the man snapped, angry that Lucrezia had politely spurned his flirtation.

In an instant, Cesare had the man pinned against a wall, both hands at his throat.

"Apologise to my sister," Cesare demanded through gritted teeth.

The man could barely speak but choked out, "Apologies, my lady."

Cesare released him and stormed across the dusty street to Lucrezia, taking her arm and leading her away.

"Those people are fools," Cesare spat. He was worried what could happen when he wasn't around to protect her, when he returned to his studies in Pisa.

Lucrezia grasped his arm tightly. "I know," she said. "I care nothing for their words, brother."

He pressed a kiss to her golden hair and they walked in companionable silence the rest of the way home.

-5-

Cesare woke from a dream in which he was drowning but Lucrezia dragged him from the water. They had embraced and then, to his delight and shame, they'd kissed. No chaste brushing of lips against hand or cheek, but a kiss upon the lips.

He found himself aroused, worked to bring himself release before he dared get out of bed. He knew the other students had night erections, he knew sometimes they were brought on by dreams of women.

He knew he was not supposed to dream of Lucrezia that way.

It didn't matter one bit.

-6-

Coming home from Pisa he wanted only one thing, to lay eyes on Lucrezia again. Her eyes lit up when she saw him climb from the carriage and they ran towards each other. He picked her up, so light in his arms, clutched her against him.

"I've missed you, brother," she said.

"I won't leave you again."

They both knew it was a promise he couldn't keep, not with his father's ambitions casting a shadow over them both, but if his choices were his own, Cesare would never again leave her side, and they both knew that too. 

In that moment, it was enough.

-7-

"Do you miss her so much?" his mother asked, not knowing how close she and Lucrezia had been to death. As always it had fallen to Cesare to protect his family, to guard his beloved sister.

"Always," he said. "If anything happened to her...I'd die."

It was an admission he'd never before spoken aloud but it was something he'd known for a long time. Every time he gazed on her pale skin, soft hair, blue eyes, he mades the vow anew.

Protect her or die.

-8-

"Bloodless," Cesare said. "And mine."

It hurt him to see her this way but he would put it right as best he could. He bathed her, he slept alongside her that night, let her weep, did not try to stem her rage at him when her numbness gave way to anger.

It was less than a week before she came to his bedchamber, hair loose about her shoulders, clad in nothing but a thin nightgown.

"I forgive you," she said, and slipped off her gown, letting him gaze upon her naked body.

They made love, Cesare pressing kisses to every part of her body, claiming her, marking her, honouring her, loving her.

-9-

The agony was like nothing he'd ever known before. He saw his father fall before he too collapsed, knocking aside the wine goblet that may have been his doom. He heard mention of cantarella amongst the shouts. To face battle time and again and yet to succumb to poison was ironic.

Death might be preferable to the pain, let alone the further torment of the physicians attempts to save him.

"You must live, brother," he heard Lucrezia say tearfully. "Father is dying. I cannot lose you too."

In the delirium he'd wondered if she was real, but as the fever broke he realised she truly had stayed at his bedside, begging him to stay. He found her clutching his hand in both of hers.

"Sis," he murmured through parched lips.

"Cesare!" Her relief palpable, her lips sought his forehead. "My love. I thought you would leave me."

"Never," he swore. "I am always yours, my love."

He'd loved her from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd love her until his last breath, and only God would take him from her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ratpaw for the beta!
> 
> Tumblr promo: https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/181680114922/always-yours-meridianrose-meridianrose-the  
> But I'm mostly at [Dreamwidth](https://meridian-rose.dreamwidth.org) ;)


End file.
